Goodbye Love Hello Heartbreak
by WolfpackSpirit
Summary: Sam and Leah were a couple for a long time. But what happens when Leah's cousin Emily came to visit?


This wasn't happening. Everything was so amazing between us but he'd been so distant recently, he wasn't talking to me about anything. He had secrets now, one's he couldn't share with me. We had been together for as long as I could remember, we met in school and were high school sweethearts. He'd been my prom date and ever since we had been inseparable but now things were changing. I hoped everything would change today though, my cousin was coming and we were all going to the bonfire on the cliffs together.

"Penny for your thoughts Leah," Emily said coming into the kitchen. I had been so absorbed with my thoughts that I hadn't heard the car pull up or her come into the kitchen.

"Its Sam." I said, still not giving Emily my full attention.

"He still being secretive, huh?" Emily said, I nodded. I looked at the time we were due to meet Sam in 5 minutes and I still wasn't ready. I bolted up the stairs and grabbed my hooded jumper and put on some perfume, then came down stairs, and shoved my feet into my boots just as the doorbell went. I opened the door and was greeted by the man who I loved. I felt so at home in his warm arms and he was always so warm these days. It was lovely because I was always cold. We eventually pulled apart and we went into the kitchen where Emily was.

"Sam this is... Sam?" I said; he was staring at Emily. That was totally unlike him. "Earth to Sam" I said waving my hand in front of his eyes. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Hi Sam, I'm Emily" Emily said shaking his hand. The look in his eyes was one I had never seen before and they were making me uneasy. Emily was blushing. They eventually released hands and I pushed Sam out of the kitchen into the lounge.

"Samuel Uley what was that about?" I demanded. I was getting angry with him I could see he wasn't focused on me; he was still thinking about her, the thought had crossed my mind before I could stop it. I stared at him. "Well?"

"Lea, I have no idea what you're on about" Sam said. He was blatantly denying it. "Come on you ready to go?" Sam said. I reluctantly followed him out of the lounge and the three of us left the house I locked up but by the time I turned around Sam and Emily were busy walking ahead of me talking. I followed behind watching them. Emily knew how I felt about Sam; she wouldn't do anything would she?

The bonfire was lovely I was welcomed by Sam's family although I noticed Levi was keeping an eye on Sam. I grabbed Sam a drink and something to eat and took it back to him but I noticed he already had something.

"Sam, where'd you get that?" I asked, still holding the food and the drink I had gotten for him.

"Emily got it for me. Hey look the stories are about to start" Sam said as we all walked to the logs, he sat next to Emily but there wasn't room for me. "Sorry Lea, umm there's a spot over there by Jake" Sam smiled apologetically at me.

"Hey Jake" I said as I sat next to him. He smiled at me. We hadn't really had much contact with eachother before but there was always a first time and he seemed like a nice guy. We listened to the stories, I loved the one about the legend of our tribe it was so magical. At the end I approached Levi who had been keeping an eye on Sam all night, I had noticed.

"Hey Levi, I need to ask you something. Sam's been acting really weirdly around Emily and I noticed you were keeping an eye on him I was hoping you would shed some light?" I said still looking at Sam and Emily.

"Leah, you're a lovely girl but I hate to tell you that I fear you have lost Sam. Have you ever heard of imprinting?" Levi said and walked away.

I had heard of imprinting and if Sam had imprinted on Emily then I had lost him. I felt weak, nauseated and all I wanted to do was run away and leave this all behind. I started to walk towards my house.

"Leah?" Sam called. I started to run. This wasn't happening. I could feel my heart breaking and the tears cascading down my face. I loved Sam, he was mine, meant for me I thought as I ran. This can't be happening not to me, not to us, but it was and I couldn't stop it.


End file.
